My Ice Bucket Challenge
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Well...the title says it all I assume. All or none of you may be doomed to my fate...dBD
1. Chapter 1

Nominated By Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago

JustCallMed!sc0rd3r

I walk into a large white room, I am wearing dark clothing so as to attract heat and I sit down in the single white chair in the room's center

Entering the room after me are my thre greatest creations...Alice, Arbiteth, and Elena; Arbiteth and Alice carry the large bucket and Elena moves to the front of me, holding up a camera.

"Say something for the camera, mommy..." She cooed, smiling sheepishly.

I grin, removing my sunglasses. "My name is D!sc0rd and this is my ice bucket challenge..."

Alice and Arbiteth dump the ice water over my head and I sit, unflinching as it drips from my hair into my eyes.

"Truth be told I hate ice more than Alice." I say, grinning. "Now...I don't have many friends...so...whoever is subscribed to me who hasn't done the challenge must do it...I think peytonholloway11 is one..."


	2. Chapter 2

Nominated By XShinkuKikinX

It's dark...

I am bound to a chair...

Or maybe a bed...

I don't know.

The light comes on and it is blinding, the room is snow white and immediately I know where I am.

"Oh no..." I whisper into the white void, staring fearfully at my children who enter with the dreaded bucket.

"You thought you could escape this didn't you?" Arbiteth hissed in my ear. "Well you couldn't have been more wrong..."

Elena held the camera, teary eyed. "I'm sorry mommy, they made me do it..."

I smile at her. "It's alright sweetie. It's for charity." And then I violently glitch.

Alice tsked. "Looks like Zane and PIXAL didn't fix you well enough...well after this it should be all done and then Elena can fix you properly..."

"Say hi to the camera mommy..." Elena cooed.

I glared daggers at the camera lense. "XShinkuKikinX I will get you for this..."

And with that the bucket is dumped over my head, my glitching becomes more prominent.

"I-I-I-I h-h-h-h-have...n-nn-nnnn-n-no one...t-to n-nn-nominate...s-s-s-sadly..."

The challenge ends and the lights are dimmed so I am my so blind, and Elena rushes forward to me.

"Don't worry, we'll have you fixed up good as new soon..."


	3. Chapter 3

Nominated By RapidstarJ

"Why do I have to do this again!?" I ask loudly, my voice sounding like a broken record. "It hurts so bad!"

Zane looked down at me with a straight face...well...maybe he was frowning a little.

"It is for charity...and if you are nominated the you have to do it..."

I coughed. "But I am allowed to just donate extra money yes? And not have to have the ice water?"

Elena petted my hair lightly. "I am sorry, that isn't how it works...but Jay will fix you when we are done!"

I frown, almost teary. "Okay."

The two lead me to the dreaded white room, where Jay holds the camera this time, and Cole and Lloyd carry the bucket.

On the verge of insanity, I sit in the white chair and face the camera, Elena does not even have to tell me.

"I don't know where you are RapidstarJ...but I will find you...and I will-"

"NO _TAKEN_ JOKES!" Lloyd yells, him and Cole then dumping the bucket over my head.

My vision scrambles and fades to static. "Son of a bitch..." I whisper, smacking my forehead to try and get it to work again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, D!sc0rd, I'll fix you."

It is Jay...and he doesn't sound particularly right in the head.

He is one of many examples of what can happen when a tech addict is deprived for so long...

Terrified, I swallow, and contemplate whether or not my sight it worth it...


	4. Chapter 4

Nominated By CameronNinjaDragons

Smiling I enter the white room, Cyrus is my escort.

I knew he did a good job fixing me.

Jay is skilled, so are Elena and Zane, but Cyrus was educated in the subject, he went to school for eight years and is still learning.

I better trusted his judgement.

I sat in the chair at the room's center and PIXAL and Zane entered carrying the bucket of ice water.

Alice entered after them, carrying nothing oddly enough...and after her came Mindroid, who had the camera.

I smiled. "Oh my god you are such a cute little thing!" I rushed forward from my seat, snatching the little robot and hugging him close as I sat back down.

"Mine." I declared.

Cyrus sighed, rolling up to me. "D!sc0rd he isn't waterproof as you are, you can have him after you do the challenge."

Pouting, I handed my toy to the man in the wheelchair, and Mindroid was placed back in position.

I looked into the lens of the camera. "I have been nominated by CameronNinjaDragons, this is officially my fourth ALS Ice Bucket Challenge...I promise I won't die this time." I say with a cheery laugh.

PIXAL and Zane step forward, dumping the ice water over my head, my clothing sticks tight to my artificial skin and I shiver just slightly.

"I've stopped nominating others in the last couple of videos as you can see. It is cruel and very very cold...but this time I shall make an exception...forgive me. I nominate...CameronNinjaDragons...PinkieLuvs Ninjago...Zane's Girlfriend...and...um...even number even number...ForeverDreamer12. I love you!"

I make a heart with my hands, the camera is cut off, and I receive my Mindroid prize.


	5. Chapter 5 - Epilogue

Nominated By CameronNinjaDragons

Final Challenge

I sit in the middle of the white room...

I am arm in arm with my comrades.

All the ninja and my great creations sit with me.

We are all sitting in an interlocked circle, awaiting the final downpour of icy water upon our heads.

I had told them all that it wasn't necessary for them to do so, but they joined me anyway, wanting to be a part of the ALS cause.

I was proud to be a part of the fandom.

General Cryptor held the camera.

"My name is D!sc0rd, as you all may know by now. I was nominated by CameronNinjaDragons, and this is my final ice bucket challenge, in which I will have many joining me: Cole, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Kai, Cyrus, P.I.X.A.L., Nya, Scales, Arbiteth, Alice, and Elena. We love you guys!"

Pythor pulled the lever that dropped all the water on our heads, and we all shared in the torturous shivering.

"I will not nominate anyone. I think we've all worn this challenge to the bone. But we are happy to support. Thanks for nominating."

We all wave to the camera before the General cuts the power and we return to our normal lives.


End file.
